1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transaction support systems for processing transactions, and more particularly to a transaction support system that supports various kinds of business transactions such as a banking service, a securities service or the like based on input information from a terminal unit located outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, based on input information from an ATM (Automatic Teller Machine) provided at banks, a customer authentication is performed and then a banking transaction such as a deposit, a withdrawal, an account transfer and so on is performed. In this system, it is not required for customers to visit a counter in a bank for banking transactions.
Also, recently, a system processing banking transactions via a telephone such as a telephone banking system is provided. In this system, for example, when a customer gives a customer service representative of a bank information identifying the customer and the customer""s account such as the customer""s name and address, an account number, a password or the like, the customer service representative inputs the information into a computer terminal. After the customer authentication based on the information input from the computer terminal, the customer service representative inputs information of a transaction such as an account transfer indicated by the customer via the telephone. Then, the input information is sent to a host computer to process the customer""s desired transaction.
In addition, in this telephone banking system, the customer can consult with the customer service representative about a transaction. For example, it is assumed that the customer consults with the customer service representative of the bank about a housing loan and provides necessary information regarding the housing loan. The customer service representative inputs the information received from the customer into the computer terminal. Then, information for a customer""s desired transaction is retrieved based on the input information from information accumulated in such as a server computer.
In the system using the ATM as mentioned above, for example, in a case in which the customer using the ATM needs an explanation to operate the ATM at the bank, the customer asks the customer service representative in the bank to come to see a current screen of the ATM. The customer service representative directly explains to the customer about operations so that the customer can operate the ATM for the desired transaction. Disadvantageously, when no customer service representative is available in this case, the customer can not receive personal help about the operation. In addition, disadvantageously, when the customer uses another ATM located far away from the bank, it is difficult for the customer to get detailed information about how to operate the current screen.
Moreover, the system using the ATM is used for a deposit, a withdrawal, an account transfer or the like transaction, but the system is not designed for the customer to consult with a customer service representative about details of the customer""s desired transaction.
Furthermore, in such as a telephone banking system, it is required for the customer service representative to input information provided by the customer via the telephone to the computer terminal connecting to the host computer. Thus, to input information via the telephone consumes much time.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a transaction support system in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated and a speedy service can be provided to a customer based on input information and terminal status information from the customer""s terminal unit.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a transaction support system in which input information and terminal status information from a customer""s terminal unit can be displayed when a call from a telephone provided together with the customer""s terminal unit is received.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by a transaction support system connected to at least one information terminal unit through one line and separately connected to at least one telephone provided together with the information terminal unit through another line, the transaction support system including: an information storing part storing terminal information concerning a process performed in the information terminal unit, the terminal information corresponding to telephone information identifying the telephone; and a displaying part displaying the terminal information corresponding to the telephone information, which terminal information is stored by the information storing part, when a call from the telephone is received.
According to the present invention, the information transmitted from the information terminal unit can be displayed when a call from the telephone provided together with the information terminal unit is received. Therefore, an operator using the transaction support system can quickly understand a situation of the information terminal unit so that the operator can advise a user using the information terminal unit without asking the user about the situation.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by an information terminal unit connected through a line to the transaction support system, the information terminal unit including: an information accumulating part accumulating journal information in digital data, which journal information includes transaction information produced based on input information and customer information.
According to the present invention, the information terminal unit can accumulate the journal information including transaction information produced based on input information and customer information.